Traditionally, an axial fan and a circumferential edge are mounted at each their chassis whereby they can move independently of each other. To ensure that the blades are not damaged during rotation of the hub, the blades and the circumferential edge is traditionally mounted with a clearance between the tip end and the circumferential edge. The clearance is necessary due to vibrations and tolerances. However, this clearance distance increases aerodynamic losses and reduces performance.